


We Don't Care

by Macdragon



Category: I Don't Care - Justin Bieber and Ed Sheeran (Song)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Not RPF, Original Character(s), Social Anxiety, Song: I Don't Care (Ed Sheeran ft. Justin Bieber), Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/pseuds/Macdragon
Summary: Dominic and Julian don't really want to be at this party. Fortunately they have each other to rely on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	We Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syzygetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygetic/gifts).



> Thank you for the opportunity to write a little story to go along with this fun song. Happy Yuletide!

Dominic stood outside the art museum, watching as elegantly dressed men and women strode through the doors. He hadn’t worked up the courage to go inside yet.

He had been to the National Gallery of Art countless times before—he’d grown up here in DC, and used to spend entire weekends sketching in the galleries. After high school, he had taken the leap of moving to LA to pursue his career in animation. The first few years had been nothing but long, thankless days working minimum wage jobs to support his passion, and long, lonely nights. Until his web series finally got him noticed and he was hired to work on a big animated blockbuster starring the voice of Julian Clay, Hollywood’s favorite son.

In his homesick moments Dominic had dreamed of coming back to DC and spending a day at the National Gallery. So why couldn’t he bring himself to walk through those doors now?

It was a chilly night and Dominic cringed when he felt raindrops begin to fall. He had managed to tame his curly hair before going out but now that it was getting wet, it would be back to its usual nest of tangles. If he stayed out here much longer, his suit was going to get soaked. Maybe he should just go back to his hotel.

He turned around to do just that when a sleek black car pulled up to the curb and Julian Clay stepped out. It was an unusually quiet entrance for Julian. In LA, he was always followed by a small crowd of paparazzi, and he had been receiving even more attention since publicly coming out as bisexual right before the release of their movie. It was a risky move, as the media argued whether a children’s animated film starring a gay actor was appropriate, but in the end the movie was even more successful because of the attention.

Julian seemed to get everything right, even when he took risks. Which was all the time. Meanwhile Dominic got anxious about something as simple as walking into a party. Dominic watched as Julian sauntered down the sidewalk, holding an umbrella, looking messily attractive in a velvet blazer and crisp dark jeans. He’d even put a tie on for the formal evening. His dark hair was perfectly coiffed and his blue eyes were sparkling. Julian was absolutely _perfect_ , something that Dominic now believed on a fundamental level that had nothing to do with fame.

“Hello, handsome.” Julian greeted Dominic with his characteristic charming grin, and Dominic felt butterflies just like the first time they met. Julian walked over to him and held the umbrella over both of their heads. “What are you still doing out here? Waiting for me?”

Dominic nodded, too embarrassed to admit that he’d been having second thoughts about attending the event. Julian put an arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the door. Dominic glanced behind them, but there was no one around to see the affectionate gesture—which was rare, but there weren’t as many paparazzi in DC, and few knew Julian would be here tonight. This was Dominic’s night. A well known nonprofit arts organization had invited him to their annual gala, filled with important artists and their patrons.

“Late to your own party, typical,” Julian joked, carrying on the conversation for both of them as he usually did. Dominic managed a smile. Surely Julian could tell how nervous he was, but he didn’t mention it.

“Thanks for coming tonight,” Dominic said.

“Of course.” Julian squeezed his shoulder. “That’s what couples do,” he added, more quietly. Dominic’s heart seemed to skip a beat, half anxious, half joyful with the way Julian confirmed their relationship. Of course if it was Julian’s call, they probably would have gone public with it right away—but he’d left it up to Dominic. And while Dominic had been out to his friends since high school, being scrutinized by _the entire world_ because he was dating a celebrity was different.

The security guard at the entrance was an older man with greying hair, and either he didn’t recognize Julian or had enough experience not to change his demeanor as he let them inside and led them to the party. The Gallery’s courtyard was lit with twinkling lights and decorated with life sized cutouts of illustrations from the artists featured tonight. “Look!” Julian pointed at a cutout of the adorable panda bear he voiced in the movie, which Dominic had designed.

“Wow.” In spite of his nerves, Dominic felt a glow of pride seeing his work celebrated like that.

The sense of contentment quickly faded as he looked around the room at all of the beautiful people mingling around the room. A party like this was basically his worst nightmare. He didn’t fit in. 

He could already feel eyes on him, and a few people were whispering as they walked by. Even if he wasn’t famous, Julian had the kind of charisma that made him the life of every party.

“Julian Clay! I love your work. I didn’t know you were going to be here,” a statuesque blonde woman was the first to approach them. “The voice acting in your film was wonderful, my kids went crazy for it too.”

“Thank you, but it wouldn’t exist if not for Dominic,” Julian said graciously. Julian gave him a little push on the small of his back, encouraging him to pick up the conversation. “I’m going to get drinks, I’ll be right back,” he assured Dominic with a grin.

Julian never made it back, because he was distracted by admirers with every step he took. Dominic continued to make awkward conversation as he circulated around the room. He sometimes wondered if Julian was just with him because he felt sorry for Dominic. What on earth did someone like Julian see in him?

He ended up by the refreshments, which was where he felt most at home at any party, and he filled up a plate with little cakes and cheese and crackers, then grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray before retreating to a table to eat in peace.

He was wondering if he could sneak out the back when Julian finally escaped from the crowd and sat down next to him. He picked up Dominic’s glass and finished the last of his champagne, letting out a sigh. He leaned in, lowering his voice. “I kind of hate everyone here,” he said, giving Dominic a wink.

“You seem to fit in just fine.”

“I don’t know what any of these artists are talking about.” Julian shook his head. “I should get an Oscar for the conversation I just had about abstract impressionism.”

Dominic laughed, the tension draining from his shoulders. Just being next to Julian made him feel better.

Julian had said something similar on their first date. The cast and crew had all gone out to some swanky club in LA. Dominic was keeping to himself, crippled by anxiety and watching from the sidelines as usual, when Julian sat next to him. They had been talking a lot in the studio, but that was the first time they hung out in public. The music had been so loud, he could see Julian’s lips moving but couldn’t hear what he was saying until Julian leaned in, close enough that Dominic could feel his breath on his ear. “I hate everyone here,” he joked. “Want to go someplace more quiet?” Someplace more quiet ended up being Julian’s apartment, where hours of conversation turned into kissing and somehow that ended up _here,_ with Julian still by his side.

He still felt the same way he had that first night. As soon as Julian sat next to him, the weight of anxiety lifted and everything seemed a little lighter.

Julian picked up Dominic’s glass and drank the rest of his champagne. Then he held his hand out and gave a comical bow. “Shall we dance?”

_Hell yes,_ Dominic thought, but he just nodded and took Julian’s hand, feeling a current of electricity where they touched. No one else was on the dance floor yet, but that had never stopped Julian.

And it was impossible to keep feeling awkward when Julian was looking at him like he was the only one in the room. The crowd around them seemed to disappear as the music played.

“You know I love you,” Julian said, as if he could sense the doubts he’d been having earlier. “Did I ever tell you…you make everything better.”

“So much better you’ll come to a boring art party with me?” As usual, Dominic’s first instinct was to deflect with humor. It wasn’t as easy for him to say something that honest. But he grabbed ahold of Julian’s tie and tugged him closer, putting his arms around Julian’s waist. Julian’s eyes widened in delight. When he moved in for a kiss, Dominic didn’t step away.

“I was thinking,” he said casually, “That I could take you home and introduce you to my family while you’re in DC.”

Julian’s eyes lit up with his smile. “I would love that.” He spun Dominic around, showing off for the crowd. “Why don’t we get out of here and go someplace more fun?”

“That sounds perfect to me.”

Julian took his hand, and they walked back towards the door. Like a spell was broken, Dominic became aware of the people around them again. It had just been a quick kiss, but it would probably end up on someone’s Instagram by the end of the night.

Dominic realized that he didn’t care.


End file.
